


Warriors of the north [INACTIVE]

by BlueM00NWolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueM00NWolf/pseuds/BlueM00NWolf
Summary: Prophecies always come true. Or so we are told.In a world where things turn out differently, someone else must stand as the guiding light of Thunderclan, while the fiery cat of the usual prophecies fights on a new frontier alongside his family, the norm is kicked to the curb as we descent into uncharted territories of new clans with their own inner turmoil. Will Firepaw finally find his path and lead his clan to victory? Will his dads ever catch a break? Will the nevly apprenticed Tiny be able to talk to that pretty she-cat from across the clearing without making a fool of himself? And will we finally have a single series without a useless forbidden love story?Obligatory found family TallJake AU where they adopt Rusty, Princess and Tiny before leaving to join the much more interconnected and trusting but dangerous and mysterious northern warrior clans, led by strange visions from Starclan.Also, warnings: first work, too many OCs.like, a lot of them.The system of the northern clans were inspired by Moonkitti's "I want warriors to change permanently" video.
Relationships: Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar & Ravenpaw (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Jake (Warriors)/Nutmeg (Warriors: Tallstar's Revenge), Jake/Talltail (Warriors), OC/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1: From curious beginnings...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord this is going to suck, please don't kill me.  
> This is my first fanfic I publish so all constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Sorry for weird formatting I'm on mobile ;-;

Jake remember the beginning bitterly.

His housefolk moved and they left him behind, just after he returned from what happened with Talltail!  
He missed his friend dearly and couldn't keep from longing for his company even tho he chose to stay with his housefolk (who didn't seem to want to stay with him).

It hurt.

The only thing getting him through those dark times was the comfort he found in Nutmeg. The she-cat was positively enamoured with him and he returned her feelings, even if not as intensely. She knew his heart already belonged to someone else but she was more than happy to hold on to the part of it that he could still give.  
(Besides Nutmeg there was also Quince but that relationship was rocky from start to finish even if they promised to stay friends afterwards.)

The day he saw their housefolk crying after they took her, weakened and frail as she was from an unknown illness to the vet, had changed everything.  
Almost all of his kits had a new home by then. Filou, Luna and Tommy had all been taken away before their mother took a turn for the worse and he knew that Princess and Rusty would find their new homes in due time. He felt a pang of pain in his chest from the thought of being alone again but he knew it couldn't be helped.

The day when he decided to take a walk along the edge of the forest only to see a tall, lanky, black and white tom had felt like a dream. He still remembered it vividly.  
'Talltail?' he mewed quietly in disbelief 'I-I thought you went back to Windclan.'  
The tom turned to him with tired eyes  
'I-I did. They...didn't accept me back...I've been living out here as a rouge ever since.' there was a sadness in his tone that made Jake's heart ache as he moved to cuddle with the one cat who meant so much to him. 'So,' he started hesitantly 'would you like to come with me? I think there are some kits who would be beyond delighted to mean you' he purred quietly.  
Now that got the tom's attention immediately, his eyes were wide as he eyed Jake with a look he couldn't quite place.  
'Well, two of them anyways.' on the walk back to his home he told Talltail the story of what happened with Nutmeg and Quince, of Rusty and Princess, their siblings and Quince's kits.

'Papa, who is this?' Princess quirked her head to the side, her soft eyes wide with kit like wonder as she stared at Talltail.  
'He smells funny' regarded an equally curious Rusty.  
Talltail merely chuckled and introduced himself as an old friend of Jake's. Which -technically- wasn't wrong, but it just didn't sum up what he truly was to Jake.  
He felt a warm glow in his chest as Talltail entertained the kit's never ending stream of questions about the wild and his life in the clans.

It was on that night that him and Talltail huddled together on his home's roof and he finally told him what was weighing so heavily on his coincidence.  
He confessed his feeling to the tom, pouring his heart out like he'd never have the chance again.

To his delight and surprise, Talltail only pureed and put his muzzle against the ginger's and murmured his own declaration of love. Jake felt his heart soar looking up at his mate- his MATE who only glanced back with fondness which hid his own nervous excitement.  
Telling the kits was surprisingly easy, Rusty hopped around in excitement at the thought of having such a strong and amazing warrior as his father, even if not by blood.  
Princess, however, just looked slightly confused "I thought you were already mates. You're not exactly subtle about how much you love him, papa." he ducked his head at that and he caught Talltail's bewildered expression out of the corner of his eye.  
For a few days, life was quiet and peaceful. Their housefolk got used to the strange cat who would come see their cats but wouldn't accept any food and would run off if they got too close to him.  
Life was good.  
Until one morning Princess jolted awake, and turned to Talltail without missing a beat  
'I saw a cat in my dream, he said that while wind may have left you, follow it north and sun shall welcome you' she paused only for a second before adding 'oh, and he told me to tell you that Sandgorse said hi' after stating this she immediately fell back asleep and snuggled closer to Rusty. Him and Talltail eyed each other cautiously before both bewilderedly mewing out 'Starclan'.  
Strangely, when they asked her about it after she woke up, Princess could only remember what she saw as a 'hazy dream' and couldn't elaborate further  
'Did you tell her anything about your father before?' he asked Talltail that night before they settled into their shared nest.  
'No, I haven't. I don't know what this could mean. From what I've heard, there are tales of other clans up in the distant North, far away from any others. But I thought those were only bedtime stories for kits.' he purred deep in thought. But before either of them could think too hard about it, sleep had already washed over them.

In his dream he saw wast forests and sandy beaches, high cliffs and shifting rivers.  
A land of mist, sun, storm and slate  
And then, his view shifted, he was carrying a large bird in his mouth and was walking towards a thick wall of brambles and thickets. He shook out his pelt when he emerged from a hole in the thick camp wall. He padded up to the prey pile and dropped off the bird before turning around to sit down in front of the warrior den where he saw Talltail (why does that name feel wrong?) and an older Rusty (wait, that wasn't right either) and a third cat about his sons age (he swore he'd seen him before but he didn't know where) as he sat down and began sharing tongues with his mate, an older looking Princess (wrong name again) walked out from behind a curtain of plants to join them.  
He relished in the soft light streaming through the foliage but before he could get lost in the warm softness flooding his chest in gentle waves, the dream started to blur and before long, he awoke to a kit like "roar" from Rusty and Princess's play fighting.

He didn't fully know what his dream had meant, but he was aware enough to understand the implications.  
Him and his family had a long road ahead of them, he could only hope that they'll be able to face it together.

But, Starclan worked in mysterious ways, and nothing would have been able to prepare them for the trials ahead of them.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Basically, this work is on hiatus until I can cobble together enough braincells to finish everyone's references.  
I'm talking, all of my OCs who will apear in this, all of the heavily featured canon characters and the alliance lists for all my fan clans.  
I'm really sorry.  
Art school has been kicking my butt and it's exam season right now so I couldn't be doing worse.  
I'm sorry to everyone who was excited for this. I'll try to get some of the main character's (kids+dads) references done but I really can't promise anything.  
Writing wise I'm trying to get at least a draft of the next chapter done, but I'm focusing more heavily on my Homestuck fics so who knows when my writer's block for this stupid series will finally go away.  
Again, I'm sorry but I probably won't be updating this for a while. :c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy


End file.
